Love Game: A Dark Romance
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: In this highly anticipated story, Two unexpected weapons technicians fall in love. But with this love comes the jealousy of an ex. Feelings get involved and emotions run high. Dare to play the most dangerous game man has ever known?
1. Prologue

Love Game: A Soul Eater Romance Story

Prologue: My weapon, My weapon what have ye done.

_Death City, Nevada: Sometime around twelve A.M_

"What do we have" The Detective said, running up to the ambulance as they loaded a teenage girl with a stab wound to the chest , a blossom of blood formed on her white nightgown. "15 year old girl and her boyfriend were found in the bedroom, multiple stab wounds on both of them, The EMT's must have had to haul ass to get here." Phil said as he looked at Dick cupping his hands and lighting a Marlboro against the cold wind, the moon's mouth was dripping blood, perfect for an attempted homicide. Dick Gumshoe had transferred to Death City in 2006, after being involved in a false evidence scandal between him and D.A Miles Edgeworth planting false evidence on a well respected defense attorney named Wright. The top brass in Ponyo County thought it would be best to lay low in a crime free city. Dick wasn't the one who fucked up the evidence it was Edgeworth, four years and several law suits later, Phoenix Wright got his badge back and he and Miles Edgeworth were living a happy, friendship in Ponyo City Ohio. Gumshoe got the shaft in the end, "It's always the police nobody else" he always told himself and as he took a drag on his cigarette and ruminated on the failures of his career he forgot his partner was going on about the case. "Damn it, Dick, did you hear a word I said?" Phil said, Dick shook his head, "Sorry, the past was rearing its ugly head, start over." Phil sighed and looked at the detective again, "I said we caught the suspect, he was still in the apartment. His name is Soul Evans same age as the girl. One other thing you should know Dick, he was also involved in that attempted assault on that chick with the huge tits." Gumshoe looked at him, "Carving fork boy, the guy who did this was stabbed two weeks ago with a carving fork? You gotta be shitting me?" he said and crushed his cigarette under his boot. "Why did he do it?" Gumshoe said as he walked over to his car and started the engine. Phil slammed the passenger side door and smirked, "Hormones?" Gumshoe laughed, "Hey Phil, how do you make a hormone?" Phil laughed, "Don't pay her!" And they drove off to the police station.

Blair was in a Lady GaGa mood that night. She was dressed in a black silk negligee that accentuated her ample breasts and was holding a glass of champagne in her hand. "Telephone" was blasting out of her stereo as she gleefully danced around the room. Spirt-Kun was sitting on the couch watching the display. He was getting aroused, and he was plastered. Two bottles of Dom Perignon later he had drowned out responsibility, Maka was an afterthought. The song ended, transitioning to the string tinged opening to Etta James' "At Last" as Blair sat down on Spirit's lap holding her glass. "Do you want to Dance?" She asked Spirit laughed, "I'd like to do more than that babe." He said coyly a smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. "How long has it been since your divorce?" Blair asked, Spirit rubbed her back, "Too long, she was a fox too, but she didn't have anything compared to you." he said, Blair giggled just as Spirit's cell phone began chirping. "Don't answer it." Blair said, "Could be Stein, you know there is always the possibility of another Kishen?" Spirit said as he picked up the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice spoke on the other end, "Is this Spirit D.S Albarn?" Spirit looked at his caller id, Death City General. "Yes this is Spirit Death Scythe; may I ask whose calling?" The Voice spoke again, "This is Dr Wynn, and I am a surgeon here at Death City General Hospital. I am calling in regards to your daughter Maka. She and her friend were admitted tonight." Spirit pushed Blair off his lap. "Admitted? What happened? Is she okay?" Dr Wynn grew solemn, "Her prognosis isn't good. She suffered a stab wound with a pair of Scissors to the chest. Mr. Albarn I suggest you get here right away, I really can't discuss such matters over the phone. HIPPA Laws and all aside, there are some personal things I need to discuss with you." Spirt hung up his phone and turned to Blair, "I gotta go, sorry, something happened with Maka, something not good, I, I am so sorry." He said and broke down into large choking sobs. "Go," Blair said, "I can wait." and Spirit picked his coat and car keys off the table, "You think you should drive, I mean you had three glasses of champagne tonight?" Blair shouted. Spirit shut the door; at least if he died he could see Maka.

_Two Weeks Ago_

Maka was tired, almost sluggish. The day was at an end, the sun with its deep throaty laugh was setting, and she was watching it from the top of Shibusen Academy. This was a bittersweet day, happy on one end because she had passed her final exam with flying colors, sad on the other because of what she saw. It was in the hallway, she had needed to use the ladies room and it was near the men's room when she saw it. Soul was there standing with one foot against the wall, making out with a girl. Not just any girl but Liz Thompson, Kid's weapon. They were just standing there unabashedly making out, tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth, and then they went inside the men's room. She had no idea what they were doing in there, but she assumed it was not good. Now looking at the sky tinged orange and yellow, she felt a familiar wavelength like a fine tuned piano. "Maka, there you are! I have been looking all over for you!" "Fuck you Soul!" She said her voice quietly masking the tears streaming down her face. "What the hell is up with you?" Soul asked, Maka turned, "You god damn know very well what is up. I saw you and that tramp, Kid calls his weapon. Did you fuck her? Did it feel good? Come on Soul, be honest. Did she go down on you, inquiring minds want to know!" Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder, "Nothing happened, honest!" she brushed it off, and picked up her copy of Stephen King's "Under the Dome". "Maka Chop!" She shouted and slammed the book down on Soul's head. Soul shook his head to clear his vision and grabbed Maka's arm and slammed her to the ground. "You see what you made me do!" He shouted, Maka gasped for breath, Soul punched her in the face. "I spend all my time here with you and for what! You don't put out, what is a cool guy like me going to do waiting for you to at least let me score a home run!" He said and kicked her in the side. Maka crumpled up and began to sob. Soul had been violent towards her in the past but not this violent, the black blood had taken over. "Serves you right, you flat chested cunt!" Soul said and walked away from the balcony, black blood was dripping from his nose, and he needed to go to the nurse's office to get his scrip filled for meds that stopped the blood from spreading. Maka began to sob, "I can't leave him. I'm his meister, and I, I. Oh god why do I do this?" It was then she felt a new wavelength and felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Hey Maka, you okay?" She looked, there standing over her, was Black Star. "That Asshole, beating you like that, what gives him the right? Come on I'll take you back to my dorm and get you some tea. Would that be okay?" Maka sobbed, "I just want a friend that's all." Black Star helped her up, "I wouldn't go that far, but I guess we can start here. Ever since Soul became a death scythe he has been an asshole. Everyone says it; nobody wants to tell it to his face." Maka nodded and clasped Black Star's hand, as they walked down the steps to the dorms. Black Star blushed, "I hope this feeling isn't what I think it is." he thought and let go. He didn't know she felt the same way, like she connected with something pure and real. They knew though it was trouble, love always is.


	2. Love Blossoms in Dark Hours

Love Game

Chapter one: Love Blossoms in Dark Hours

_For my fans- sorry this is late._

Black Star sat the cups down on the table, pouring the water over the tea bags he tried to shrug off the feeling that this had somehow was going to end badly. Placing the kettle back on the stove he sat down on the couch, and wrapped his arm around Maka.

"I know he's your friend," Maka said, "I just feel that maybe this could make him even angrier." Black Star rubbed the small of her back.

"Do you love him? I mean he has treated you like crap and makes fun of you. Tsubaki would have left me if I did that." Black Star said feeling the tinge of guilt in his gut. It had been almost a year since her death. Tsubaki had died, her soul devoured by a Kishen while they were staking out Al Capone's lair. His goons had captured them and brutally assaulted her while he was forced to watch. Both were drugged, he with tranquilizers and she with a powerful aphrodisiac. He remembered the numbness as the Kishen ate her soul. He let a small tear escape his eye.

"You miss her don't you?" Maka said.

"Every day I dream about her and the times we shared. I should have done something." He said letting the tears flow.

"I think this is right, what we're doing now. I mean you lost your girlfriend and I am being abused by mine, maybe this is fate?" Maka said. Black Star shrugged.

"I know I am getting a very pleasant wavelength off of you." Black Star said. He looked deep into her green eyes. His hand slipped over hers; leaning into her, he could smell her perfume. Her heart made soft thuds of anticipation as he kissed her his tongue making its way into her mouth. She ran her hands over his strong arms feeling the cords of strength in them. Breaking the moment, Black Star smiled.

"Not bad for a first time." Black Star said. Maka rested her head on his chest enjoying his masculine scent tinged with a faint cocoa note from his body spray. Within moments, she was asleep. He looked at her lovingly.

"Its love, definitely love." Black Star said.

Two Weeks Later

Spirit sat in the waiting room, Maka and Black Star had both gone into surgery at the same time. He had been waiting for four hours, he had tried to reach his ex-wife but her cellphone was unavailable. Kami would throw a fit if she saw this. He had hated Soul for years, finally that bastard would be getting what he deserved. The Doctor walked down the hall undoing his face mask and thrust it into a hamper.

"Mr. Albarn?" he said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sprit asked.

"She and her boyfriend are damn lucky those scissors were almost dull. The point was sharp but not too sharp. They'll both be fine." Dr. Wynn said.

"Oh god, this is nothing short of a miracle." Spirit said and began to sob.

One Week Ago

Black Star had been in the Gym when Soul confronted him. He had been seeing Maka for the past week and they had been trying to keep it secret. Nobody, not even Patty Thompson, knew about their love. Occasionally he would send her some kind of love poem or a gift to let her know he still cared but no one had a clue. It had begun while Soul was hitting one of the punching bags.

"Frustrated, Soul?" Black Star said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Soul asked.

"Anything you want." Black Star responded and continue to do his bench presses.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?" Soul asked. Black Star set the bar down and wiped away the sweat from his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What? Just because you're fucking my girlfriend on the side doesn't mean you can talk shit." Soul said.

"First of all Soul, you two broke up last week. You moved out that same day, I think that settles it."

"I have built our relationship for years and you go off and fuck it up! You are a dead man! You hear me? A dead man!" Soul said.

"Whatevs Soul," Black Star said, "Get the hell out of here." Soul sulked away.

Fifteen Years Later

Maka Albarn Star sat at the table with her husband and their young son Gabriel. Her husband had just made pancakes and sausage, a typical Sunday treat while Maka read the World section of the newspaper, her husband the Sports section and Gabriel the comics. It was then the phone rang.

"I'll get it" Gabriel said his voice filled with excitement.

"Remember what they taught you in school last week bud." Black Star said. Gabriel picked up the phone.

"Hello, Star Residence, May I ask who's speaking?" Gabriel said and pulled the phone away from his ear as a loud scream burst from the receiver.

"Mommy!" Gabriel shouted. Maka raced over to the phone and looked at the Caller ID. She held Gabriel, who was now in tears, and handed Black Star the phone.

"It's that damn prank caller claiming to be Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Hide behind that phone, Unknown." Black Star shouted.

"It's been a while Black Star, I hope you haven't forgot about me?" The female voice said.

"I am calling the phone company tomorrow!" He shouted. The woman gave a high pitched laugh and then hung up. "God Damnit!" He shouted and sat the phone on the base to charge.

Meanwhile two people sat in a Death City hotel room plotting their next move. Their game was a simple one, and quite deadly. What else could you expect from two weapons?


End file.
